Heat exchangers, such as water-to-air radiators or oil-to-air coolers, are currently attached to the vehicle metalwork through mounting brackets that are brazed, soldered or bolted to the heat exchanger. Similarly, auxiliary equipment, such as shrouds, fans or additional heat exchangers, are attached to a heat exchanger through supplementary brackets, angles, channels or other metal or plastic sub-assemblies. These fixtures increase the cost, weight and complexity of the structure and the difficulties in positioning the mounting means on the heat exchanger. The present invention obviates these problems by providing a direct attachment of the heat exchanger to the vehicle or component.